Past, Present and Future
by EgoistFan85
Summary: Robin's recollection of her past and the events of the Enies Lobby arc.


**Author's Note: OK, I read another fanfic about what happened after the Drum Island arc (I forgot what it was called), so I decided to make one about Robin and after the Post Enies Lobby arc. So here it is: my first official fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the work of Eiichiro Oda and I do not claim to own it.**

* * *

**Past, Present and Future**

Inside the cabin of the Straw Hats Pirates' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, all of the Straw Hats were either sound asleep or passed out from earlier. The once lively atmosphere from the celebration had now dimmed down to a near deathly silence. Sanji's meal was still on the dining room table- with some plates on the floor, courtesy of Luffy and Usopp. All of the Straw Hats were all heavily sleeping away... except for Robin.

Robin just couldn't sleep. She really couldn't pinpoint the reason why. Did she feel uncomfortable? Was Zoro's snoring preventing her from sleeping? Or was it simply because she wasn't tired? Robin suspected the latter. So without trying to disturb her other comrades, she gets up and walks outside cabin, taking a book with her.

The air outside was very nice. Like the cabin, it was silent and tranquil. Robin crosses her arms and calls out, "_Dos Fleur_". Two arms grow out from the deck and Robin sits down on them and begins to read her book. The book was about a monument that was discovered by one of the earliest archaeologists. Robin was well into the book, when...

"_SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!_"

That single phrase bounced back and forth inside Robin's head. Suddenly, her book seemed boring to her. And she didn't say that about any book, especially one about archaeology. Robin tries to concentrate on her book and try to forget that moment in her life. It was over, after all. She only partially succeeded, however.

"_I WANT TO LIVE!"_

The book, which meant less than nothing to her now, slipped out of Robin's hands and lands on the deck. Robin herself, however, goes back in time to Enies Lobby, to that moment in time where everything and everyone she cared about were a million miles away.

"_I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"_

Those were the words that changed everything, that tested Luffy's determination to retrieve her from the hellish prison that was Enies Lobby. Those were the words that proved that she, Nico Robin, declared from the Tower of Justice, for Luffy, for everyone in the Straw Hat Pirates to hear. Those were the words that proved that she shouted from the Tower of Justice, that showed that she wanted to be accepted by the people she had come to care for.

At this point, another voice came into Robin's head.

"_The sea is vast. Someday, without any doubt, nakama who will protect you will appear!"_

Saul couldn't have been more right, as right now, she finally found her friends to live with until the end of time. Spandam was wrong, after all. In fact, that fool would always be wrong. It would no longer matter whether she was a demon or not, because even in her greatest time of need, her friends did come for her.

The sheer thought of her ordeal, as well as how it came to an end, brought tears to Robin's eyes, but not out of sorrow, but out of happiness. As of now, sorrow was no longer a part of her life, and it never will be anymore.

Robin finally found herself getting tired. She gets off of the two hands, which disappeared immediately after, and lies down on the deck, her book clutched to her chest...

_..._

_The next morning..._

When Robin woke up the next morning, she found herself wrapped in a blanket and lying on a pillow. Beside her was a cup of warm coffee. Robin smiled. No doubt this was the work of her friends. The next thing she heard were 6 other voices casually talking to each other. Nobody had noticed that she had woken up... until now.

"Well, look who's up," Nami comments, being the first one to notice.

"GREAT! Robin's up," Luffy shouts out, jumping about 2 feet into the air. "Oi, Robin, come over here and be with us!"

"I'm coming," came Robin's reply. Yes, Robin had indeed found friends that cared for her. She picked up her mug of coffee and joined her friends.

* * *

**And there it is! My first Post-Enies Lobby arc ****fan fiction! I must say, the Enies Lobby arc was definitely the best arc of all of the Pre-Timeskip arcs (and Robin's outfit in said arc was her best outfit by far). The whole "I WANT TO LIVE" scene was just so... moving; when I saw that, I was in tears. That aside, hope you enjoyed :)!**


End file.
